The Rainbow Blade
JJ's claiming of Iacuis. One-Shot. Chapter 1 A boy withe long red hair, misty grey eyes, an earring and all black clothing was running. He ran toward a spot in the ground, a spot where the grass refused to grow in a seemingly random seires of lines to mortals, but to certain demigods and mortals, it was a known sign. The sign of Marcurcko, the son of Odin and this boy's distand grandfather. This boy, Koshu Ronaldson, wanted to take the sword of the Odinson, and use it's abilities to his own evil puposes. He stomped the symbol twice and murmured, "I have knocked at my ancestor's grave twice and known the power of earth." The symbol began to glow gold and the ground around it blasted open, revealing a set of stairs. Koshu grinned and walked down the stairs. He reached a clearing at the bottom where a sandstone pedestal with a silver sword embedded in it sat, just as it had for a thousand years. "Finally." Koshu said. "I claim my birthright. Finally." He looked at the declaration, engraved in ancient symbols, on the pedestal. "I lay the Rainbow sword to rest, as I reach my final hour, I shall trust my godly ancestor to succeed me. -MHO" MHO. Marcurko Helten Odinson. Koshu knew he had been led right. Then he heard the footsteps. A boy, the same age as Koshu, with short and neat red hair and misty grey eyes walked down the stairs. Koshu's twin, JJ. "Koshu." JJ said, eyeing his villainous brother with total disdain. "What a suprise." "JJ! How dare you! I am your older brother! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME!" Koshu shouted, and the cavern rocks responded to his emotions. "NO! I HATE YOU KOSHU!" JJ shouted, whipping out the 26 inch Imperial Gold dagger he had been using. Koshu took out a telescoping staff, muttered something, and the dagger shattered. "HAH! JJ, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Koshu screamed. He put his staff away and grabbed the sword hilt. He pulled and tried to tale out the weapon, but with no use. "WHAT? I AM MARCURKO'S 777TH GREAT GRANDSON!!! NO!!! IT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!!!" "It once was, Koshu, but then your soul became tainted. You have darkness inside you, enough so that this blade will refuse your hand." a voice said. A boy, around the same age as JJ and Koshu, came down. This was Electi Rakashas, the distant cousin of the twins. "I, on the other hand, know no darkness, unlike you whelps. I will pull this blade and be worshipped forever. Me, poor by birth but noble by soul, shall be a hero! Finally!" Electi cheered. He grabbed the sword and yanked and the sword flashed rainbow stripes, as if deciding whether to move from it's rest, and then would not move. "WHAT???? NO!!!!! LET ME PULL IT!!!! IT SHALL BE MINE! IACULIS, THE RAINBOW BLADE!!!!" Electri screamed. Then he turned to JJ, pulling a sword. Koshu whipped out his staff. "You have the most light in this room. If I kill you, then I shall pull it." Electri said. "I shall dispose of you in order. You, JJ, then Electri." Koshu grinned. JJ panicked. A train of thought, greatly elaborate, but taking less than a second, flashed throuh his head. He, Koshu, and Electri, were the last known male descendants of Marcurko. Koshu and Electri had already attempted to pull the blade. JJ was the only one left here. and if the myths about the blade's power were true... JJ pulled the blade. Iaculis recognized it's masters hand and a flash of color illuminated the room. When it was gone, JJ held the blade, now made of some kind of multicolor metal, and wore silver battle armor and the silver crown of a prince. Koshu and Electri stared in awe. JJ, the youngest and least powerful of them, had pulled the blade out of it's pedestal. JJ grinned, and, in less than a second, both Koshu and Electri lay on the ground, covered in minor cuts. Enough to stun, not to kill. "I am Joseph Ronaldson Jr." JJ chanted. "Son of Pan and holder of Iaculis, The Rainbow Blade. Category:JJRawesome Category:Children of Pan Category:One-shot